Sei's Family
by Blood Demon Alchemist
Summary: What if all the kids had been involved? Why is it that the new kid looks just like Sei? Why do all his friends know him? AU ON HOLD


**Hiya, this is my second story. Just to let you know, this is AU, but at the same time the same. I will not be constant with the honorifics, but you will see some here and there.  
**

**Summary:**

**_When you have no where to turn to, and your only family(Who you care for even if they hate you) is dead, what can you do? Being in high school doesn't help, even if you have friends. But what would you do if someone you'd never seen before, appears and you realize this person could be your sibling? Someone who looks like they are your twin? You get curious and do some research._**

**Chapter One**

**Sei**

"But Sei-" I shot two of my best friends, Fuuta and Ren a glare.

"I don't need to be pitied! I'm fine on my own guys!" They sighed and we walked into class. A few other kids called out a good morning, but I didn't listen. I just stared out the window. This caused a few whispers about me not being loud and complaining. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them. I caught a speak of blue head into the main building.

"Fuuta, are we getting a new student?" Another student answered for him. One of my best friend since before school.

"His name is Sora." Sunao said, flipping the page to his book.

"What's his last name," he seemed to tense at that. "Sunao?"

"Hashiba."

"Yeah?"

"That's it. His last name is Hashiba." I stared at him, then started to laugh.

"Okay, what's his real last name?" Just then the door to the room opened, and a boy that looked just like me walked in. "No way...Sunao, who is he?"

"This is Sora Hashiba, your new classmate." The teacher was looking between me and him. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. His eyes locked with mine, and seemed to brighten.

"Sei, you're alive!" He cried. I almost fell out of my chair.

"What the hell, who are you!" His eyes dulled and Sunao stood.

"Nao-chan? Sunao Fujimori?" He whispered, eyes brightening as he hugged my best friend. Tears seemed to flow without consent. "Is everyone together? Is it time?"

"Sei is the last." I started to feel scared. "Sora, you know it took a long time for you to remember who you were before that day. It'll be a while for him."

"I just want my twin back, Nao-chan." So he _is _my twin? How?

"How the hell are you my twin?" Sunao gave me an sympathetic look. "What?"

"Sei, Sora is your brother. He was sent to the orphanage with me."

"Why though? Why was he sent? If he's my brother..."

"In your seats." The teacher snapped, getting annoyed.

"Yes, Mr. Minato!" The class responded. Sora sat by the window in front of me. His eyes wondering to the window.

"Hashiba!" Mr. Minato called after lecturing us. I went to answer. "Sora!"

"What, Shinichirou?" The other me asked. I snorted.

"Are you trying to be intimate with me, Hashiba?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Nii-chan, you are sick." Wait, Nii-chan? Kids gagged with me.

"I am not your brother!"

"Fine, how about Otou-san?" Okay, now I was getting confused. Sunao sighed.

"Sora, stop trying to get detention and answer the question already." The look alike to me laughed and choked out 'y = 4/5x + 2', and Minato sighed. "You tutored me for seven weeks, remember. Math is easy." Classes resumed and soon it was lunch. Fuuta and Ren grabbed my arms and dragged me to our normal eating place, making us meet up with the others, including Sora, Matsuri, Gaku, and Nagase.

Sora was chatting, his eyes bright. "Then I got to go to New York! Shinichirou spoiled me! I can even speak English fluently." He saw me and the light left his eyes. "I-" He was gone a second later, Sunao on his trail.

"What was that about? I didn't come off as cross, did I?" Matsuri snickered.

"Sei-kun, it's not that. Sora is nervous. He doesn't know what you remember if you remember anything. You are the last to be reunited with us, after all." I leaned against the tree we sat under in the courtyard. "He wants you to move in with them so you're not alone." I gave him a cross look.

"I am fine on my own!"

"Sei-kun, he's just worried for you. He cares about what happens to you. He didn't even know you were alive until last week. He was a zombie the last time I saw him." I rolled my eyes. No one could be that bad, right? "You guys were close, just like Sunao and Fuuta are now." I looked to see my best friend glancing to see if Sunao was back yet. "Give it time, you'll remember. We all did." He shivered at that. Ren leaned against him. The brothers had been separated at this orphanage when they were little and thought they'd never see each other again. Was that what happened to Sora and I?

"Found him!" Sunao cried, dragging back a distraught Sora. I smiled, standing up, and facing him.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you, Sora nii-chan." I said, my mood dampening. "I really am."

* * *

**Well?**


End file.
